forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Energy X
Welcome messages Please remember to sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~) when you contribute to talk pages. There is a reminder at the top of the edit box when you are editing a talk page. Why do you want the welcome messages to be "updated"? What's wrong with the way things are currently? Fw190a8 (talk · ) 20:42, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Welcome! Well met, Energy X, and welcome to the Forgotten Realms Wiki! Thank you for your edits. We hope you like the place and decide to stay and explore the Forgotten Realms with us. Here are some pages that you might find helpful, that explain who we are and what we do and how we do it. You should find these a useful reference, or maybe they could give you some ideas for something to do. It's our goal to be a complete and reliable encyclopaedia of the official Forgotten Realms in all its forms, and a valuable resource for all Realms fans, players, and dungeon masters. As such, we do not accept fan fiction, homebrew lore, and player characters. All information added to this wiki must be attributed to an official source. Information must not be copied from sourcebooks and novels. Please always give a source for your information, and explain what you've done in the "summary" box. We hope you enjoy editing here. Please sign your messages on Talk and Forum pages using four tildes (~~~~); this will automatically insert your username and the date. If you need help, please leave a message on my talk page or ask any of the administrators about things. Again, welcome! Happy scribing! Article Hi there. Thanks for getting involved in the wiki. As requested, I reviewed Georg Redfell (and I'll look at your others later on) and here's some advice for it. First, that was a good, well-written start. Thanks. It looks like you've looked at how other articles have been written to use as a model. Unfortunately, we've changed the old style and haven't gotten all the old articles updated yet. We aim to have an in-universe wiki, that is, written from the perspective of a someone within the Forgotten Realms. One thing we often say is think of yourself as a Faerûnian sage, writing about history from centuries in the future. So, we wouldn't say "Georg Redfell is a non-player character and companion in Neverwinter Nights 2, but rather "Georg Redfell was a male human and mayor of the village of West Harbor on the Sword Coast North in the 1370s DR." I inserted a full infobox for reference. You can get the complete version at Template:Person. You won't need all or most entries for most characters, but they give you ideas for things to fill out. Also at that page is a suggested list of section headings, giving specific topics that can be filled out. You won't need all of them, or you might want to do arrange the article differently, and that's fine. One of the trickier things around here is referencing. First part, is "__" which puts whatever is between those tags in the " " spot. To make the actual citation, we have templates of the form or . Usually just starting typing that will suggest a complete version. You can also look for them as Category:Citation templates. I also added extra categories. We like to have a full set. If Georg is in West Harbor, then he's also on the Sword Coast, and also in Faerûn and so on. The obviously sorts Georg under 'R' for Redfell. Other changes I made were just minor clarifications or grammar edits. To your specific questions now, I'm not certain what you mean by quests. We're not a games-focused wiki, and don't cover game-play-related information, except in the most minimal way. Here, we'd describe story, events, and lore. We wouldn't say "Georg gives a quest for X" but instead "Georg asked the Kalach-Cha to..." For a game-focused wiki, try the NWN2Wiki. So, I hope that helps. Have a look at the above links, they can explain some more, or feel free to ask us admins more questions. — BadCatMan (talk) 12:50, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Infobox I am not exactly certain about the infobox parameters. Like West Harbor page: inhabitants are villagers, organizations are the militia (I think?), events are the Harvest Fair and the food and drink is Harvest Mead. What is meant by locations and items? Energy X 20:52, May 31, 2014 (UTC) :NRG, thanks for the question... items would be like... Blade of Aihonen is an item from Icewind Dale, while location would be like, the Cutlass (inn) is a location in Luskan. Please feel free to ask any other questions :) - Darkwynters (talk) 22:18, May 31, 2014 (UTC) ::Not all infobox parameters are appropriate for all locations. For example, a town would not be expected to have any settlements in it, since it is already a settlement itself. See the documentation page for explanations and examples. If something is not clear, please let me know. —Moviesign (talk) 23:28, May 31, 2014 (UTC) A Neverwinter Hero Hey Energy X, welcome to the Forgotten Realms Wiki. Just wanted to pop by to say how much we appreciate your great work on all the Neverwinter Nights 2 stuff. A lot of those articles are really popular and were sorely in need of someone like you to bring them up to standard. Did you take all the screenshots of the game yourself? Because they are very well chosen. Hope to see more of you here.--Eli the Tanner (talk) 23:08, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Race Huh, I am not certain how did you find Jorik was an Illuskan. What does that book, Races of Faerûn, list as well? Energy X 17:55, June 7, 2014 (UTC) :In Races of Faerûn, page 80 states all humans from northwest Faerûn, unless otherwise noted, are considered Illuskan, "If no ethnic group is specified or implied for a particular character, assume the following ethnicity". So all humans from north Faerûn are Chondathan... all from southwest Faerun are Tethyrian... it is an official sourcebook -Darkwynters (talk) 18:07, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Categories So, why are the categories re-arranged? It does not have much impact on the article (or beyond it). Energy X 19:08, June 7, 2014 (UTC) :Basically, most of the admins organize the categories from specific to broad... just good for organization, plus OCD traits :) :Plus, it helps to make sure all categories are noted... so no info is left out :) - Darkwynters (talk) 19:13, June 7, 2014 (UTC) User rights Well, let's say that I am interested to become a rollback, for a start. Where would I have to apply and what are the requirements? Energy X 19:28, June 10, 2014 (UTC) :I am sorry, NRG... I am not sure what you mean, but I will post this on High admin BadCat's page. Usually, a "rollback" is when a page is cleaned back to the last user. - Darkwynters (talk) 21:02, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Categories I was wondering why is there such a great need for so many categories. This one, for example, is a location in Highcliff, which is located in the Mere of Dead Men, which is located on the Sword Coast etc. So, why not make it simple and just enter "Locations in Highcliff" rather than insert so many others? Energy X 21:54, June 12, 2014 (UTC) :Categories allow readers to pinpoint where locations or inhabitants are in relation to the rest of the Forgotten Realms. Think of it as a magnifying glass :) - Darkwynters (talk) 23:52, June 12, 2014 (UTC) References